Unexplainable Attraction
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Yamato has a serious problem, he's in love with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. When he finds out Sakura has a boyfriend, will he keep his feelings to himself? Or can he tell her how he feels before it's too late? slight Kiba/Sakura, and Yamato/Sakura


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden nor any of the characters and I do not make any profits from these writings.

Pairings: Yamato/Sakura

Warnings: M/F, romance, fluff, language, wip

Summary: Yamato has a serious problem, he's in love with a certain pink-haired kunoichi. When he finds out Sakura has a boyfriend, will he keep his feelings to himself? Or can he tell her how he feels before it's too late? Pairings are Kiba/Sakura, & Yamato/Sakura

I just couldn't resist! I have been watching more Shippuden lately and absolutely LOVE Yamato! XD Sakura is one of my favorite female characters so I decided to try my hand at getting these two characters together! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have in writing it! ^.^ Let me know what you think of this chapter! Details about Shippuden might be a little sketchy, I have the first disc of the 1st season, but haven't watched many others towards the beginning of the season and have only been watching the new ones now, so sorry if I get any info wrong! And let me know if I get any of the –chan, -kun and such right!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_**Inner Sakura speaking**_'

Chapter 1-Confusion

*Yamato's POV*

'This…is going to end very badly…' I was laying on the bed of the motel room, staring at the ceiling. Sai, Naruto, Sakura and I had just finished a mission in Suna and were staying in a small town a few days walk away from Konoha. My problem now was, the only room that had been open only had one bed…and I would have to share it with Sakura in only a few short hours. The three of them had gone out to get some food while I lay on the bed, contemplating my problem. I was deeply in love with Sakura Haruno…and no matter what I tried to do to dissuade this problem…it only grew stronger with the time we spent together.

When I first came to Team 7 to take over for Kakashi, I had spent most of my time trying to get Sai and Naruto to cooperate with eachother. But as time wore on and we went on more missions as a team, after the two men had stopped arguing so much, I began to feel a strong attachment to Sakura. I found myself opening up to her more than I did with Sai and Naruto, and spent a lot of time with her when we went on missions. I don't know exactly when I realized I loved her, it just sort of happened. "Look at me…a 28 year old man in love with his 17 year old student! I just…don't know what I'm supposed to do! I can't tell her how I feel…yet I can't stop thinking about her…" I stopped talking to myself at the loud voices from the other side of the door.

"You deserved that Sai!" Naruto said loudly as the door to the room opened. The three shinobi entered, Naruto and Sakura carrying the food. Sai was caressing his cheek which was red, looking exceptionally bright on his pale skin. I sat up an amused smile gracing my lips as I looked at my three charges.

"What did you do this time Sai?" I asked, chuckling at him. The poor boy still had problems expressing himself properly and got himself into trouble quite a bit.

"Sai told the woman we ordered the food from that her breasts were the biggest he had seen before so she slapped him across the face." Sakura said as she moved over to sit cross-legged on the bed next to me, setting the food she was holding in-front of her. "If she hadn't hit him, I would have." Sai and Naruto moved to a small table with their own food.

"I thought women _liked_ to be complimented…" Sai said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Of course they do! Just not like that!" While the two of them got into a conversation about _how_ to compliment women, Sakura dug out a sandwich, handing it to me and pulling out one for herself.

"Thank you Sakura-chan…" I said softly, starting to unwrap the food only to freeze at the feel of her knee bumping gently against my hip. I swallowed nervously and continued my task, taking a bite of the sandwich once it was opened. 'I doubt she realizes what that simple touch _does_ to me…' I kept my face as blank as possible and kept my mouth shut, not wanting to risk talking. My nervousness would probably show in my voice, it would be hard to explain _why_ I was feeling like that without revealing my feelings for _her_.

"Are you alright Yamato-taichou?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, placing her hand high on my leg, dangerously close to my groin. I jumped at the contact, but forced myself to resist the urge to push her away. 'She probably doesn't realize where she almost put her hand…' Naruto and Sai glanced over at us with a look of confusion. I cleared my throat slightly before responding.

"I…I'm fine Sakura-chan, just tired…" I murmured, holding my breath as her fingers squeezed my thigh gently before letting go. "E-excuse me, I think I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed…" I told her, setting my half eaten sandwich on the bedside table as I slid off the bed. I moved over and dug through my pack, taking out my pajamas and bathroom supplies and heading into the adjoining bathroom. I closed the door and let out a shaky breath, leaning against the wall and letting my calm mask drop. I opened my eyes to look at my face in the mirror across from me. I could see the anxiety on my face and the tension and tightness of my shoulders.

I breathed slowly and deeply as I began to pull off my clothes slowly. Once completely naked I turned the water on, making it as hot as I could stand and stepped under the spray. I pressed my palms against the cold tile, letting the water wash the grime and dirt from our journey off. I felt a bit more relaxed, the water soothing my aching muscles. I just wished the water would wash away _all_ of my worries just as easily.

X X X X X X X X

*Sakura's POV*

I stared after Yamato with a concerned look on my face. 'He's been acting strangely this whole mission…' I thought, shrugging slightly as I finished eating. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, grinning mischievously at me. I turned towards him, sighing internally.

"What?" I asked, knowing whatever he wanted to say to me wasn't good at all.

"So….what's with you and Yamato-taichou?" I raised my eyebrows up at him, feeling irritation creep over me.

"What…are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yamato-taichou seemed quite agitated and nervous around you today." Sai said, turning to stare at me with an intense gaze. I frowned, my eyes narrowing into slits. 'What the hell are they talking about?' I thought, thinking back to a few minutes ago. 'Yamato-sense_ did_ seem kind of jumpy…'

"I don't know what you're implying, but nothing is _going on_ between us. You must just be imagining things." I said, jumping up from the bed to throw my wrapper away. '_**He was a bit more than **_**jumpy**_** around **_**you**_** Sakura!'**_ My inner-self said in an amused voice. I ignored the voice and dug through my bag for my pajamas and brushed my hair out, pulling it into a bun on the top of my head. I wanted to take a bath before bed, but didn't want my hair to get wet. It always turned out frizzy if I went to bed with wet hair.

"Isn't it about time for you to get with someone?" Naruto asked, I glanced up at him grinning slightly.

"As a matter of fact, I already _have_ a boyfriend." I said as the bathroom door opened and Yamato stepped out. I glanced up at my sensei to see him staring blankly at the wall over my head, his normally spiky brown hair drooping downwards, a towel wrapped around his neck. He moved over and tucked his clothes into his pack and began drying his hair with the towel as he moved towards the bed. I dug out the rest of my bathroom supplies and slipped into the bathroom, ignoring Naruto's attempts at getting me to admit who it was. I drew a warm bath and slid into the water, sighing at the relief to my tired muscles.

'_**Yamato really likes you!**_' I groaned in irritation at my inner-self. Couldn't I get a break? 'Of course he does, he's my teacher! He's required to like me.' I said, sinking into the water and letting my head rest on the wall behind me. '_**No, I mean really**_** really**_** likes you!**_' I groaned out loud, "Not you too!" I said, blowing a few strands of hair out of my face that had spilled from my bun. Inner Sakura stayed silent and I thanked whatever god out there for small miracles and enjoyed my bath for as long as I could before. I finally was forced to drag myself out of the bath when the water turned cold. I dried myself off and dressed before slipping out of the room.

X X X X X X X X

*Yamato's POV*

I stepped out of the bathroom in time to hear Sakura say she had a boyfriend and felt my heart seize up at that comment. I felt shock rush over my body and froze in the doorway. I carefully schooled my expression into a blank and calm mask just as Sakura turned to look at me. I moved over and put my clothes into my pack and started drying my hair as I moved to sit on the bed. 'Of _course_ she has a boyfriend! I _know_ she would never want to be with me anyway…but still…' I held back a sigh as I watched her pull her hair up into a bun, and I couldn't help myself from staring at the back of her exposed neck before tearing my eyes off her bare skin.

I dropped my towel on the floor, then stood to pull the covers down on the bed as Sakura slipped into the bathroom. I slid under the covers, wishing I had packed something different than shorts and a tank top for pajamas. But going to a city in the desert included being quite hot during the night, so I had packed accordingly. Naruto and Sai began arguing with each other about who got which part of the floor. I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face wearily, too tired to yell at the two of them. Sakura exited the bathroom, as my eyes raised towards her, my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat.

My nervousness returned full blast and I struggled to control my breathing and heart rate. She was wearing red and white shorts with a matching spaghetti strap shirt. She padded over to her bag, stuffing her clothes into her pack. I stared as she undid her hair from its bindings, letting her long hair fall around her shoulders. I turned my eyes away just as she stood and moved over to Naruto and Sai. She hit both of them over the head, yelling at them to quiet down and find a spot to sleep already. She instructed them to turn out the lights when they went to sleep and moved over to slide into the bed next to me.

"Goodnight everyone!" Sakura called out, the boys replied to her quickly as they turned out the lights, finally finding a spot to sleep. My response was delayed and was quiet, sounding strained to my ears. I stared at the dark ceiling, acutely aware of the pink-haired ninja's every breath and movement. Quiet bickering could be heard from the floor where Sai and Naruto were laying before it was silent. I don't know how long I lay there before I felt Sakura turn on her side, her breathing slow and deep. 'Boyfriend…I can't believe she has a _boyfriend_!' My thoughts kept returning to that…I just couldn't help myself. I found myself rolling on the bed, scooting closer to her. I couldn't help myself from pressing my body against her, holding still until I was sure she wouldn't wake up before wrapping my arm over her, placing my hand gently on her stomach and resting my cheek against her own. If she woke to find us in such an intimate position I could just feign sleep.

She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. My leg rubbed slightly against her bare legs, and I let out a small sigh and relaxed against her body. My fingers spread wide on her stomach, feeling her taut muscles. I'm sure I wouldn't be able to sleep at all like this, but I couldn't help myself. 'I should move away, but I don't think I have the will to do that…'

X X X X X X X

*Sakura's POV*

I was still awake when Yamato slid up behind me, pressing against my back. His body was warm, the hard planes of his body pressing fully against me. His arm wrapped around me, and I felt a strange warmth spread through me as his fingers spread wide over my stomach. His cheek pressed against my own, the weight of him surprisingly comforting…soothing. I felt strange, in a good way, but this feeling made me slightly uneasy. Whenever I was around my boyfriend Kiba I never felt feminine, I felt like he treated me like 'one of the guys' and it made me mad. But my sensei always treated me like the strong woman I was, like an equal. Kiba always acted so childishly and I had been contemplating whether or not I should dump him. But who else would want someone like me? I'm sure that Yamato was only holding me like this because he was lonely like the life of a shinobi _always_ was, he didn't _like_ me like me. He just wanted the comfort of another person.

With him pressed so closely against me, I felt surprisingly comfortable. If it had been anyone else, Yamato would have been punched through the wall. For some reason, I didn't mind him touching me so intimately. I found myself rolling in my arms to face him. I heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his heart rate speed up. His body stiffened considerably as I pressed my body against him. I murmured incoherently, feigning sleep as I pushed my face against his shoulder. 'Why do I feel so safe with him? And why does the smell of him fill me with this warmth and feeling of contentment?' I asked myself as I inhaled the sharp smell of pine that was entirely Yamato. '_**Its because you**_** like**_** him…dummy!**_' I growled internally at myself and ignored the voice in my head. I felt him relax slightly and felt his hand rub lightly at my back and found myself drifting to sleep in the warmth of his arms.

X X X X X X X X

*Yamato's POV*

When Sakura rolled towards me, I stopped breathing momentarily and felt my heart beat rapidly against my chest as she pressed her body against me. 'Oh no! This is really _really_ bad!' I felt her breasts press against my chest with her every breath. Her soft curves against me were doing nothing to help me fall asleep. The hand on her back moved of it's own accord and began stroking her back slowly. Her face pressed against my shoulder, I could feel her hot breath through my shirt and shivered slightly at the feeling. 'This is going to be a very…very long night…' I thought, sighing slightly. I knew I should move away from her, but I knew this was probably the only time I could ever be this close to her and wanted to make the most of it. I buried my face in her hair and tried to fall asleep with the woman I love in my arms…

Tbc

So? How'd you like this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing it! I think Yamato and Sakura make a cute couple! XD Let me know what you think of it and if I need to add anything to improve it! ^.^


End file.
